I Love You, Daehyun
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: CH 3 UP - Hidup Zelo berubah sejak kedatangan kakaknya, Daehyun. Bahkan, rasa cintanya tidak dapat ditahannya lagi. Sampai ia melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Yaoi, NC, BL, BoyxBoy, NO LIKE NO READ
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, Daehyun**

Main Cast : - Choi Junhong aka Zelo

- Jung Daehyun aka Daehyun

Category: Yaoi, NC-17, BoyxBoy, Lemon

Zelo melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore tetapi ia belum juga pulang. Saat ia di pintu gerbang, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Junhong." Sapa namja tersebut ke arah Zelo. Zelo membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa orang ini sampai ke Seoul.

"Daehyun hyung." Zelo langsung memeluk hyungnya itu. Ia sangat merindukannya. Pada saat umur tiga tahun, orang tua Zelo dan Daehyun bercerai. Zelo ikut bersama eomma nya sedangkan Daehyun ikut bersama appa nya. Sejak saat perceraian itu, Zelo tidak pernah bertemu Daehyun secara langsung. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Meskipun Zelo tidak pernah melihat wajah Daehyun secara langsung, namun ia bisa merasakan kontak batin dengan hyung nya ini.

"Kau langsung bisa mengenaliku ternyata." Ucap daehyun dan langsung mengajak Zelo ke mobilnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu ke Seoul, hyung?" Tanya Zelo sambil terus menatap hyung nya.

"Tidak usah menatapku terus seperti itu. Sejak appa meninggal satu bulan yang lalu, eomma berkata sebaiknya aku tinggal bersama kalian saja."

"Yak, aku kan hanya merindukanmu." Zelo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, baiklah baiklah. Kau boleh menatapku sesukamu." Ucap Daehyun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Zelo. Zelo langsung tersenyum berbinar sambil kembali menatap Daehyun.

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal bersama kami?" Tanya Zelo sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ya, aku akan tinggal bersamamu dan eomma. Lagipula, aku bosan tinggal di Gwangju sendirian."

"Yeaaay! Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku juga akan pindah ke TS High School. Tetapi kita kan beda angkatan, jadi aku tidak mungkin sekelas denganmu."

"Jjinjjayo? Wah, pasti menyenangkan. Ya, meskipun nantinya kau akan jadi kakak kelasku." Mobil Daehyun pun terhenti di sebuah rumah yang agak besar tempat Zelo dan eomma nya tinggal.

"Kajja kita turun." Zelo dari depan pintu langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Eomma, coba lihat siapa yang datang." Tak lama seorang wanita cantik membukakan pintu dan langsung tersenyum.

"Daehyun-nie, kau sudah sangat besar sekarang." Daehyun langsung memeluk eomma nya. Ia sangat rindu terhadap eomma nya. Hampir 14 tahun ia tidak bertemu eomma nya.

"Eomma, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Daehyun yang tidak henti-hentinya memeluk eomma nya.

"Baiklah, lepaskan aku. Mungkin sekarang aku bisa menyusul appa mu kalau kau terus memelukku." Daehyun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya agar sang eomma bisa bernapas. Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan di meja makan.

"Daehyun-nie, kau boleh merubah kamar tamu sebagai kamarmu." Ucap eomma.

"Eomma, bagaimana jika ada tamu yang akan menginap disini? Ayolah, sebaiknya Daehyun hyung sekamar denganku saja." Pinta Zelo sambil menunjukkan aegyonya.

"Tapi kan ia butuh privasi, Zelo."

"Ayolah, eomma."

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah Daehyun saja."

"Hyungie, kau mau sekamar denganku?" Zelo kali ini menatap Daehyun dengan harapan penuh.

"Haha baiklah, aku akan sekamar denganmu." Jawaban Daehyun membuat Zelo bersenang ria karena hyung nya mau sekamar dengannya.

.

.

"Jadi inilah kamarku." Ucap Zelo sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebuah kamar dengan warna merah muda dimana-mana. Bahkan ini lebih mirip seperti kamar di film-film _Barbie_. Namun Daehyun memakluminya karena selama ini Zelo tinggal bersama eommanya, membuat Zelo jadi agak sedikit memiliki rasa lembut.

"Wow, apakah kau hidup dengan _Strawberry Shortcakes_ atau _Thumbelina_?" Ucap Daehyun bercanda.

"Aish, tidak seperti itu, hyung. Aku memang menyukai warna pink. Menurutku itu sangat lembut." Zelo membantu Daehyun membawa barang-barangnya.

"Jadi, kita akan tidur seranjang?"

"Ya, kenapa memang?"

"Ani, aku hanya saja belum pernah tidur dengan seseorang disampingku." Ucap Daehyun agak sedikit gugup.

"Aku juga. Ya, sepertinya kita akan melewati malam-malam yang seru."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kita bisa bermain permainan papan, menonton DVD, atau bermain playstation."

"Sepertinya begitu. Baiklah sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." Zelo membereskan pakaian Daehyun ke lemarinya. Ada sebagian tempat yang tidak digunakan Zelo sehingga Zelo menggunakan tempat itu untuk barang-barang Daehyun. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang Daehyun, ia pun terlelap di kasur sambil tetap menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Tak lama, Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah. Ia hanya mengenakan boxer lalu melihat ke arah Zelo yang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sangat manis saat tidur itu. Ia pun lalu melihat-lihat foto yang terpampang di meja belajar Zelo. Foto-foto Zelo yang sangat manis terbingkai warna pink. Daehyun tersenyum melihat salah satu foto dirinya dan Zelo saat masih kecil dulu.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur karena kelelahan. Sebelum tidur ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Zelo.

.

.

Zelo terbangun dan melihat dirinya masih memakai seragam sekolah yang kemarin ia terpakai. Hanya saja sekarang sudah berantakan dan hampir semua kancingnya sudah terbuka. Dilihatnya namja disebelahnya tidur hanya dengan boxer saja. Zelo menelan ludahnya. Tubuh Daehyun yang atletis kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya panas sekarang dan membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya menegang. Ia pun buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan. Ingat Zelo, dia hanyalah hyungmu. Dan tadi hanyalah _morning erection_ saja. Kau tahu itu." Ucap Zelo sambil menatap cermin dihadapannya. Zelo segera melepaskan seragamnya satu per satu. Saat ia mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan shower, tiba-tiba ia terkaget dengan kedatangan Daehyun yang juga sudah naked lalu ikut membasahi tubuhnya dengan shower.

"Kyaaa! Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Zelo sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk.

"Mandi. Kenapa kau menutupi tubuhmu seperti itu?"

"Kau kan bisa gantian denganku nanti."

"Kita sudah hampir telat. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku sekolah." Daehyun lalu menyabuni tubuhnya yang menurut Zelo gerakannya sangat seduktif.

"Aish, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu selesai saja." Ucap Zelo.

"Nanti kau telat. Sebaiknya kau mandi bersamaku saja." Daehyun lalu menarik Zelo dan melepaskan handuk yang dipakai Zelo untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau, hyung."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan memandikanmu kalau begitu." Daehyun mulai menyabuni tubuh Zelo dari belakang. Tetapi entah mengapa Zelo malah diam dan menikmati sentuhan Daehyun pada tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja Daehyun menyentuh junior Zelo.

"Eunghh.." Zelo melenguh.

"Ada apa?" Daehyun kemudian melihat bagian bawah Zelo yang perlahan-lahan mulai menegang.

"Haha, ternyata kau _morning erection_ ya?" Zelo langsung memerah wajahnya. Kemudian Daehyun mulai mengocok junior Zelo pelan dan membuat Zelo agak kaget. Tetapi ia diam saja. Daehyun pun ikut mengocok juniornya yang juga menegang. Zelo agak terbelalak melihat ukuran junior Daehyun yang sangat besar dibandingkan saat tadi masih tertidur.

"Sebaiknya kau melakukannya sendiri. Aku juga ingin melakukannya." Ucap Daehyun lalu menggiring tangan Zelo ke juniornya sendiri.

"Begini caranya." Daehyun memperlihatkan caranya mengocok juniornya sendiri. Zelo mengikuti Daehyun. Daehyun mengocok juniornya sambil sesekali memelintir nipple nya sendiri.

"Ahh.. Uhh.." Daehyun mendesah keras saat ia memilin nipple nya sendiri. Zelo yang melihat Daehyun seperti itu mengikutinya dan memelintir nipple nya sendiri sambil tetap mengocok juniornya.

"Eunghh.. Ahh.." Zelo mulai mengerti. Ia melakukan hal itu terus berulang kali sampai tiba-tiba ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Hyunghh.. Akuhh mauh pipishh.." Desah Zelo dengan polosnya.

"Lanjutkanhh terusshh.." Ucap Daehyun yang masih tetap mengocok juniornya.

"Ahhh…" Desahan panjang Zelo saat juniornya mengeluarkan cairan putih. Cairannya sangat banyak dan beberapa mengenai tubuh Daehyun. Tak lama Daehyun juga mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhhhh.." Cairan Daehyun banyak yang mengenai tubuh Zelo.

"Yak, hyung. Sebenarnya apa ini?" Tanya Zelo dengan polosnya menjilati cairan putih Daehyun yang tadi mengenai perutnya. Rasanya agak amis dan asin. Tetapi menurutnya cukup enak.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengeluarkan cairan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Daehyun sambil membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya." Jawab Zelo sambil terus menjilat cairan Daehyun.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya. Itu yang namanya sperma. Kau bisa kapan saja mengeluarkannya." Kata Daehyun menjelaskan. Setelah selesai, ia pun gantian membilas tubuh Zelo. Lalu mereka keluar dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

"Wah, coba lihat namja itu. Ia tampan sekali." Ucapan sekumpulan yeoja membuat beberapa anak-anak di kelas keluar untuk melihat siapa orang dielu-elukan itu.

"Hyung, kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu." Tanya Zelo yang dari tadi memeluk lengan Daehyun dan melihat tatapan dari yeoja-yeoja dan namja (uke mungkin) yang langsung menyukai Daehyun pada pandangan pertama.

"Mollayo. Sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelasmu dan aku akan ke ruang guru." Ucap Daehyun lalu terus menyusuri koridor lantai dua itu dan diikuti para yeoja-yeoja itu. Saat sampai depan pintu kelas Zelo, tiba-tiba seorang namja keluar.

"Junhongie, kau sudah datang." Ucap namja itu.

"Wah, kau ternyata menungguku Himchannie. Oh iya, kenalkan. Ini hyung ku yang baru datang dari Gwangju."

"Oh, ternyata dia adalah hyung nya." Ucap para yeoja-yeoja itu berbarengan.

"Kim Himchan."

"Jung Daehyun." Mereka saling membungkuk.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke ruang guru." Ucap Zelo kepada Daehyun.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne." Ucap Daehyun lalu mengecup kening Zelo.

"Kyaa! Dia mencium keningnya. Manis sekali." Ucap salah satu yeoja.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Pipi Zelo memerah. Lalu Daehyun tersenyum dan pergi diikuti yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Yak, bisa tidak sih kalian tidak mengikutinya terus." Teriak Himchan dari pintu kelas dan membuat para yeoja itu menoleh dan berteriak.

"Tidak bisaaa."

"Sudahlah Himchannie." Zelo kemudian duduk di tempatnya dan Himchan lalu membaca buku.

"Aku mendapatkan kecupan dari hyungku. Hahaha.." Ledek seorang namja di pojok kelas diikuti dengan tawa dari teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul. Zelo yang merasa diledek langsung menoleh dan melakukan _death glare_ (yang sudah pasti malah tidak ada seram-seramnya) dan mendekat ke arah sekumpulan namja itu.

"Hey, apa maksudmu, eoh?"

"Apa?" Tanya namja yang tadi meledeknya.

"Meledekku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak meledekmu."

"Kau meledekku."

"Kau saja yang merasa seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, Junhong. Tidak usah diladeni." Ucap Himchan.

"Awas saja kau."

"Kau mengancamku, eoh?" Tanya namja itu mulai naik emosinya.

"Iya, aku mengancammu."

"Ishh, anak ini." Tangannya melayang akan memukul wajah Zelo.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You, Daehyun**

Main Cast : - Choi Junhong aka Zelo

- Jung Daehyun aka Daehyun

Category: Yaoi, NC-17, BoyxBoy, Lemon, Incest

.

.

"Sudahlah, hyung." Tangan Jongup menahan lengan Yongguk. Yongguk menuruti perkataan sang temannya itu.

"Tapi, Jongup.."

"Dia kan hanya anak kecil. Sudahlah, kau tidak usah mengganggunya terus." Himchan dan Zelo pun kembali ke kursi mereka. Tak lama, seonsaengnim datang. Pelajaran kimia pun dimulai. Pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Zelo.

"Ya, sekarang kumpulkan pr yang saya berikan minggu lalu." Ucap seonsaengnim. Zelo mencoba mencari di tas nya. Sial. Ia lupa bahwa makalahnya tertinggal di bawah meja belajarnya. Himchan yang melihat Zelo seperti itu langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Aku meninggalkan makalah ku di bawah meja belajar."

"Apa tidak ada yang mengumpulkan lagi?" Tanya seonsaengnim sambil menghitung jumlah makalah yang dikumpulkan.

"Kim Himchan dan Choi Junhong, mana pr kalian?" Zelo mulai keringat dingin.

"Aku tidak membawanya, seonsaengnim. Tapi Junhong membawanya." Tangan Himchan menulis nama Zelo di makalahnya lalu memberikannya kepada Zelo.

"Sekarang kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran kimia sampai istirahat nanti." Himchan berdiri lalu keluar dari kelas. Zelo tidak menyangka bahwa Himchan melakukan ini kepadanya.

Himchan berdiri di samping kelas. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sudah tidak asing baginya berjalan melewati koridor. Namja itu berhenti dihadapannya.

"Kau Kim Himchan, kan?"

"Iya, ada apa hyung?"

"Haha, seharusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa."

"Aku dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan makalah. Sebenarnya aku mengerjakan, hanya saja aku memberikan makalahnya kepada Zelo."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena makalahnya ketinggalan."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau memberikan makalahmu kepada Zelo?"

"Karena–"

Krriiiingg! Suara bel pulang berbunyi. Zelo keluar dari kelas dengan Himchan. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan kebisingan dari sekumpulan yeoja. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya suara bising dari sekumpulan yeoja tersebut, tetapi ini pertama kalinya yeoja-yeoja ini membuat kebisingan karena seorang namja.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Daehyun.

"Himchannie, aku pulang duluan ya. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sebelum yeoja-yeoja ini membuatmu pingsan dengan suara mereka."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya." Himchan lalu tersenyum. Daehyun pun berbalik dan merangkul Zelo (yang membuat para yeoja semakin berisik). Himchan yang melihatnya dari belakang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Saat sudah diujung koridor, Daehyun membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Zelo ikut berbalik. Tetapi saat dilihatnya Himchan sudah tidak ada, melainkan yeoja-yeoja itu semakin banyak.

"Ani, sebaiknya kita cepat turun sebelum para yeoja ini membunuh kita." Dengan cepat Daehyun dan Zelo menuruni anak tangga dan langsung ke parkiran.

"Apakah akan seperti ini terus?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Umm.. Mungkin sebulan. Kasusmu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yongguk."

"Yongguk?"

"Teman sekelasku. Ia adalah murid pindahan juga sepertimu. Sebulan penuh para yeoja selalu berteriak di sekelilingnya. Sampai suatu ketika ia mengumumkan bahwa ia telah melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang –entah itu benar atau hanya agar membuatnya terlepas dari para yeoja kampungan itu –dan membuat para yeoja berhenti mengikutinya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang para yeoja itu cari?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya ia menunggu namja yang mereka kejar –seperti kau atau Yongguk– melakukan hal romantis terhadap pasangannya." Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, eoh?"

"Berarti aku harus melakukan suatu hal aneh kepada orang yang kusukai atau hanya sekedar mengumumkannya, begitu?"

"Mungkin kalau kasusmu, sepertinya kau harus melakukannya dihadapan para yeoja gila itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Secepatnya aku akan mencari pasangan agar tidak dikejar yeoja-yeoja gila itu." Entah mengapa Zelo yang mendengarkan kalimat yang dilontarkan Daehyun barusan membuatnya agak sesak. Ia tidak ingin Daehyun dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ia takut kalau Daehyun akan mengurangi perhatian terhadapnya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Daehyun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Zelo. Benar saja seperti yang diucapkan Zelo, yeoja-yeoja gila it uterus mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Hyung, apakah kau sudah menemukan orangnya?" Tanya Zelo yang menatap ke arah Daehyun yang sedang belajar di meja dekat kasur. Daehyun berhenti menulis lalu memutar kursi ke arah Zelo.

"Orang apa maksudmu?" Tanya Daehyun sambil memainkan pulpennya.

"Eumm.. Orang yang akan kau jadikan bahan untuk menghentikan yeoja-yeoja gila tersebut."

"Sudah kok. Dan besok aku akan memperlihatkan apa yang aku lakukan pada orang itu di depan para yeoja-yeoja gila itu." Zelo merasa seperti ada petir menyambarnya. Ia lebih baik tidak bertanya siapa orang itu daripada ia merasa sakit saat mengetahuinya. Siapapun yeoja itu, pastilah sangat beruntung.

"Semoga kau besok beruntung." Zelo melemparkan senyuman. Senyuman palsu yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Haha, terima kasih." Zelo hanya mengangguk lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur. Tak lama Daehyun ikut merebahkan badannya di sebelah Zelo.

"Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau melakukannya terhadap orang itu karena kau benar-benar menyukainya atau kau membayarnya untuk melakukan itu?"

"Aku.. Melakukannya karena aku benar-benar sayang terhadap orang itu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku sudah menyukainya." Lagi-lagi Zelo merasa dadanya sesak.

"Sepertinya orang itu akan sangat beruntung."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Apakah kau juga akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?"

"Kau lihat saja besok. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang." Daehyun pun melakukan rutinitasnya, melepaskan pakaian atasnya –yang selalu membuat Zelo menelan ludah– lalu mematikan lampu.

.

.

Suasana di kelas Zelo agak ramai. Tentu saja, karena ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Banyak anak memilih untuk keluar kelas. Sehingga di kelas hanya ada beberapa anak. Zelo yang sedang membaca buku, Himchan mendengarkan lagu disebelahnya, sekumpulan anggota geng Yongguk dan beberapa yeoja. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sekumpulan yeoja di depan koridor. Seorang namja masuk ke kelas Zelo. Otomatis seluruh murid yang sekarang ada di kelas tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke namja tersebut.

Himchan dan Zelo saling bertatapan sebentar lalu kembali menatap namja tersebut. Tiba-tiba namja tersebut berdiri di dekat meja Zelo.

"Berdirilah." Zelo menuruti permintaan namja tersebut. Tinggi mereka tidak beda jauh. Zelo hanya lebih pendek beberapa senti dari namja tersebut. Namja itu langsung menarik kerah baju Zelo dan –

CUP~

Namja itu langsung mencium bibir Zelo dan melumatnya dengan sangat lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Zelo agak kaget dengan perlakuan namja tersebut. Tetapi ia menikmati ciuman yang diberikan namja itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama semenit dan dapat membuat para yeoja-yeoja tersebut berteriak-teriak. Bahkan mereka menjadi bahan tontonan murid sekelas. Himchan yang melihatnya hanya dapat melotot, begitu juga dengan geng Yongguk.

"Baiklah. Zelo, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Tanya namja tersebut. Zelo terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia mengangguk. Membuat para sekumpulan yeoja dibelakang namja tersebut –dan sekelilingnya– berteriak (entah kenapa).

"Mulai sekarang, Zelo adalah adikku sekaligus namjachinguku. Jangan ada yang berani mengganggunya, atau kau akan berurusan denganku." Ucap Daehyun sambil merangkul Zelo.

"Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu, ne. Sebaiknya aku kembali sekarang." Kemudian Daehyun mengecup kening Zelo dan pergi keluar dari kelas. Kali ini para yeoja-yeoja gila itu tidak lagi mengikuti Daehyun. Beberapa orang memperhatikan Zelo dengan tatapan sinis. Begitu juga Yongguk.

"Kau?" Himchan memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula kenapa harus canggung seperti ini." Ucap Himchan sambil memukul pelan lengan Zelo.

"Himchannie, ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja mereka melihatmu sinis. Kau kan dan Daehyun hyung bersaudara. Dan sekarang kalian melakukan hubungan incest."

"Apakah menurutmu itu aneh?"

"Sedikit. Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan kata orang lain, itu tidak penting." Ucap Himchan dan langsung memasangkan earphonenya kembali.

.

.

Hari ini Zelo tidak pulang bersama Daehyun karena kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya dengan Himchan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, mereka pun segera pulang. Koridor lantai satu sudah sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba dua orang membekap kedua mulut Zelo dan Himchan sehingga mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Zelo terbangun dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kepalanya masih agak pusing karena obat bius tadi. Tangannya terikat ke atas pipa dan mulutnya diberi lakban. Dilihatnya Himchan berada disebelahnya dengan keadaan sama dan masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mmmpphh!" Zelo hanya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan mencoba menyadarkan Himchan. Tak lama Himchan tersadar dan melakukan hal yang sama –mengeluarkan suara.

Tiba-tiba tiga orang datang dari pintu. Zelo dan Himchan terbelalak kaget. Yongguk, Jongup dan Youngjae. Merekalah dibalik semua ini.

"Kau sudah bangun Junhongie." Ucap Yongguk sambil mengelus pipi Zelo. Zelo hanya mengerang.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini, eoh?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menampar pipi Zelo lalu mengelusnya. Zelo tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama Daehyun! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku menyukaimu, kau begitu cantik dan sangat..menggairahkan." Yongguk mulai melepas kancing kemeja Zelo satu per satu tanpa melepas dasinya. Zelo menggeliatkan tubuhnya berharap agar bisa membuat Yongguk berhenti.

"Jongup, Youngjae, terserah kalian mau apakan Himchan." Jongup dan Youngjae pun mulai melepas kancing kemeja Himchan dan juga celananya. Mereka melepaskan ikatan tangan Himchan dari atas pipa dan mengikatnya lagi ke sebuah tiang. Jongup melepaskan lakban dari mulut Himchan dan langsung melumatnya sedangkan Youngjae masih sibuk bermain dengan junior Himchan.

Yongguk melakukan hal yang sama –melepaskan ikatan tangan Zelo lalu mengikatnya kembali di tiang yang berseberangan dengan Himchan. Yongguk melepas lakban di mulut Zelo lalu melumat bibir Zelo ganas. Tangannya menggenggam kuat junior Zelo yang masih terbungkus celana. Zelo ingin melawan tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Youngjae, ambilkan gag ball untuk Zelo dan Himchan agar mereka tidak bersuara." Youngjae segera mengambil gag ball dari tas nya dan memberikannya pada Yongguk. Youngjae memasangkan gag ball pada Himchan dan Yongguk memasangkannya pada Zelo.

Jongup dan Youngjae langsung melahap junior Himchan dengan ganas. Sedangkan tangan mereka memilin kedua nipple Himchan. Meskipun jiwa Himchan menolak, tetapi raganya tetap menginginkannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan desahannya.

Yongguk melepas celana Zelo beserta boxernya. Zelo mengerang namun ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Yongguk dengan ganas menghisap junior Zelo. Zelo menahan desahannya. Yongguk terus menghisap junior Zelo dan sesekali mengocoknya. Tak lama, cairan putih keluar dari junior Zelo. Setelah itu, Yongguk langsung mengambil vibrator dari tas nya dan langsung melesakkan vibrator tersebut ke hole Zelo tanpa ada pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Zelo langsung membelalakkan matanya kesakitan. Yongguk menyalakan vibrator tersebut dengan tingkat paling tinggi. Membuat air mata Zelo keluar.

Yongguk segera melepaskan celananya dan terlihatlah juniornya yang dua kali lipat besar dan panjangnya dari junior Zelo. Dengan segera ia langsung memasukkan juniornya ke hole Zelo yang sudah dimasuki vibrator.

"Shhh.. You're fuckin' tight, baby…" Yongguk langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Tak peduli dengan Zelo yang menangis terus menerus. Yongguk memejamkan matanya sembari memasukkan juniornya ke hole Zelo.

"I will cum, baby.. Ngghhh…." Yongguk langsung mengeluarkan cairannya di hole Zelo. Lalu ia melepaskan juniornya tanpa melepaskan vibrator dari hole Zelo.

Sedangkan Jongup dan Youngjae masih sibuk dengan Himchan. Youngjae tepat berada dibawah tubuh Himchan sambil kedua tangannya memilin nipple Himchan dan juniornya sudah masuk ke dalam hole Himchan. Sedangkan Jongup sedang berusaha memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Himchan yang sudah terisi junior Youngjae. Saat juniornya sudah masuk semua, Jongup mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Himchan merasa sangat kesakitan, dua junior yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil memenuhi hole nya.

"Shit! So tight.." Racau Youngjae yang masih memilin nipple Himchan. Kedua junior mereka menumbuk titik spot Himchan sehingga menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari mulut Himchan.

"C'mon, cum with me, babyhh.." Ucap Jongup sambil mengocok junior Himchan dengan cepat. Tak lama Jongup merasakan juniornya akan mencapai klimaks. Begitu juga dengan Youngjae. Mereka pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Youngjae memelintir nipple Himchan sampai memerah dan Jongup mengocok junior Himchan semakin menjadi-jadi. Himchan pun mencapai klimaksnya lebih dulu dengan muncratan cairannya di tangan dan dada Jongup serta perutnya.

"Ahh.. c'mon babyhh.. I wanna cumhh…" Jongup pun melepaskan desahannya bersamaan dengan Youngjae. Mereka pun mengeluarkan junior masing-masing dari hole Himchan yang sudah terpenuhi cairan mereka.

Zelo yang melihat keadaan Himchan seperti itu sangat sedih. Bahkan ia menangis. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya selain berdoa agar Daehyun dapat menyelamatkannya.

.

.

Sudah pukul 5 sore lebih tapi Zelo belum pulang juga. Teleponnya juga mati. Daehyun bingung harus bagaimana. Himchan pun dihubungi teleponnya mati. Ia pun segera izin kepada eomma untuk menjemput Zelo. Mobilnya bergerak cepat ke arah sekolah. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk. Saat sampai di depan sekolah, pintu gerbangnya masih terbuka. Dengan cepat ia memasuki sekolah. Koridor sudah sangat sepi. Diujung koridor ia melihat tiga orang yang tidak asing baginya. Ia pun segera ke arah 3 orang tersebut.

"Yongguk, apa kau melihat Zelo?"

"Zelo? A-aku tidak tahu dimana dia." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah gudang.

"Daehyun hyungggg!"

"Dimana dia? Beritahu aku!" Daehyun langsung menonjok pipi Yongguk sampai Yongguk tersungkur. Daehyun bergantian melawan ketiga namja itu. Sekali lagi terdengar suara Zelo dari gudang. Daehyun pun langsung berlari ke gudang. Ia menemukan Zelo dan Himchan yang sudah tidak berdaya. Ia pun segera melepas vibrator yang masih terpasang di hole Zelo lalu melepaskan ikatan tangan Zelo dan Himchan.

Daehyun segera memakaikan seluruh pakaian Zelo dan Himchan. Zelo saat ini sudah pingsan, jadi Daehyun menggendongnya sedangkan Himchan, ia masih kuat untuk berjalan meskipun hole nya masih agak sakit. Saat mereka keluar, Yongguk cs sudah tidak ada lagi. Daehyun segera mengantar Himchan pulang dan membawa Zelo.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Zelo, Daehyun?" Tanya eomma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ani, dia hanya kecapekan saja. Tadi tertidur di mobil. Oh iya, sebaiknya eomma makan duluan saja. Kami nanti ambil sendiri, kelihatannya Zelo sangat kecapekan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Daehyun menggendong Zelo sampai ke kasur lalu meletakkan tas Zelo di sebelah meja belajar. Ia menghampiri Zelo.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Daehyun mengelus surai kecokelatan milik Zelo.

"Ini bukan salah hyung. Ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri." Zelo terbangun.

"Akan aku beri pelajaran tiga manusia sialan itu." Tangan Daehyun mengepal keras.

"Jangan, hyung. Aku tidak mau terjadi perkelahian."

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu, kau akan terus diganggu mereka."

"Jangan, hyung."

"Pokoknya aku akan balas dendam."

"Hyung berhenti! Kalau kau masih ingin balas dendam kepada mereka, lebih baik kita putus saja!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAPTER 3]**

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kau tidur saja, kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Daehyun kemudian meletakkan tubuhnya disamping Zelo. Tak lama mereka pun terlelap.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, mereka pasti akan melaporkannya kepada seonsaengnim. Atau lebih parah terhadap polisi!" Youngjae dari tadi bolak-balik di kamarnya dengan dua namja lainnya, Yongguk dan Jongup. Ia sangat panik.

"Iya, dan kita akan masuk penjara!" Jongup tak kalah paniknya. Tetapi ia hanya berpangku tangan dengan wajah pucat di atas sofa.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang berpikir." Sontak keduanya pun langsung terdiam mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Yongguk.

"Siapa saja yang tau hal ini?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Hanya kita, Himchan, Junhong dan kakaknya."

"Baiklah, aku tahu bagaimana caranya." Yongguk menyeringai.

.

.

Himchan sudah dua hari tidak masuk dikarenakan kejadian sore itu. Zelo mengabarinya keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu. Himchan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena bagian bawah tubuhnya masih agak sakit.

Himchan berjalan dibawah kegelapan jalanan Seoul yang sudah larut malam. Kepalanya agak pusing. Karena ia tak ingin merepotkan eommanya, ia pun pergi ke mini market di seberang jalan untuk membeli obat sakit kepala. Jalannya agak tertatih karena kakinya masih belum kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia terus menyusuri jalanan gelap tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun saat ia berbalik tidak ada apa-apa. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan waswas.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membekapnya dari belakang. Ia mencoba melawan, namun sulit karena orang yang membekapnya lebih dari satu. Satu orang membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan, satu orang memegangi kedua tangannya dan satu orang lagi menikam perutnya dengan pisau.

Darah mengalir deras keluar dari perut Himchan. Ketiga orang tersebut segera lari dari lokasi tersebut. Ia mencoba berdiri namun tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

Kematian Himchan membuat Zelo sangat terpukul. Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi Zelo yang pendiam, murung dan sangat kacau. Tidak ada lagi Zelo yang periang seperti dulu lagi. Hal itu membuat Daehyun harus selalu menjaga Zelo. Bahkan, saat ini Zelo selalu menyendiri. Tidak ada murid yang mau mendekatinya. Hanya Daehyun-lah satu-satunya orang yang berani mendekatinya.

Tiga hari yang lalu polisi menemukan jasad Himchan dengan luka tusukan di bagian perutnya di dekat minimarket dekat rumah Himchan. Karena banyaknya darah yang sudah keluar, Himchan tidak dapat tertolong lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar Zelo terbuka, terlihat Daehyun yang mencoba masuk.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Daehyun. Namun hanya anggukan yang diberikan Zelo. Kamar Zelo yang tadinya sangat rapi dan dipenuhi warna pink dimana-mana, saat ini malah kebalikannya. Kamarnya berantakan, buku-buku berserakan, pakaian dimana-mana, bahkan warna pink yang menghiasi kamar itu seakan-akan pudar seperti hati Zelo.

Daehyun duduk disamping Zelo yang menatap kosong.

"Ada apa denganmu, Junhong?" Zelo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa melihat wajah Daehyun.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpa Himchan." Saat mendengar nama sahabatnya itu disebut, Zelo mulai mengingat kembali masa-masa dulunya bersama Himchan. Masa-masa dimana mereka sering jalan-jalan berdua di taman, bermain game video bersama, makan es krim bersama, dan kenangan indah lainnya. Butiran kristal pun turun dari pelupuk matanya. Daehyun langsung memeluk Zelo dengan erat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hyung." Tangis Zelo semakin keras.

"Sebaiknya kau tenang dulu, kita akan melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi."

"Jangan, hyung. Mereka pasti akan membunuh kita jika melaporkannya kepada polisi."

"Tapi kita tetap harus melaporkannya, Junhong." Zelo hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lagi yang berkorban demi dirinya, termasuk eomma dan hyung-nya.

.

.

_Dua orang terkait pembunuhan di dekat mini market Gangnam-gu, Seoul telah tertangkap. Satu orang masih dicari oleh polisi. Mereka juga terkait dengan pelecehan seksual terhadap salah satu teman sekolahnya._

Klik!

Zelo mematikan TV di ruang tamunya.

"Zelo, kenapa dimatikan TV nya?" Tanya eomma yang baru saja ingin ikut menonton televisi.

"Ah, mianhae eomma. Aku baru saja akan ke kamar Daehyun hyung. Jika eomma mau nonton, ini remotenya." Zelo menyodorkan remote di tangannya kepada sang eomma lalu pergi ke kamar Daehyun.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah lihat berita pagi ini?" Daehyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop hanya berdeham.

"Youngjae dan Jongup telah tertangkap polisi, tetapi Yongguk belum tertangkap."

"Polisi pasti akan segera menemukannya, Junhong."

"Tapi aku takut, hyung." Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengecup bibir Zelo lembut.

"Selama ada aku disini, kau akan baik-baik saja." Zelo merasa lebih tenang sekarang setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Daehyun barusan.

"Zelo-ya, ada kiriman surat untukmu." Eomma memanggil Zelo dari bawah.

"Baik, eomma aku akan turun." Zelo segera turun dan menerima surat tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka surat tersebut.

_Cabut tuntutanmu terhadap Youngjae dan Jongup atau akan kubunuh keluargamu._

Tangan Zelo gemetar menggenggam surat tersebut. Yongguk akan membunuh eomma dan hyung-nya. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi, kalau ia melepaskan tuntutannya, akan lebih mudah membuat Yongguk melakukan hal tersebut. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini.

.

.

"Eomma, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Zelo yang melihat sang eomma bersiap-siap akan pergi keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin ke minimarket untuk membeli kebutuhan."

"Biar aku saja dan Daehyun hyung yang membelinya. Sebaiknya eomma dirumah saja."

"Tapi kau kan tidak pernah membeli kebutuhan, Zelo."

"Pokoknya eomma tetap dirumah. Aku dan Daehyun akan membelinya, eomma berikan daftar kebutuhannya saja." Zelo meninggalkan sang eomma lalu kembali dengan Daehyun.

Sang eomma memberikan daftar kebutuhan kepada Daehyun.

"Eomma, kunci pintu rumah. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke rumah ini."

"Junhong-ah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi overprotective seperti itu?"

"Iya, lagipula tidak akan ada yang bertamu, bukan?"

"Eomma ikuti kataku saja. Ayo Daehyun-hyung kita segera pergi."

Saat di minimarket, Zelo sangat uring-uringan ingin pulang. Ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

"Aish, tadi kau ingin membeli kebutuhan. Sekarang ingin pulang, bagaimana sih? Lagipula belum semuanya terbeli, Junhong."

"Aku khawatir dengan eomma."

"Eomma akan baik-baik saja. Kan tadi kau sudah menyuruhnya mengunci pintu dan tidak menerima tamu, bukan?" Zelo hanya mengangguk. Tapi perasaannya masih tidak enak.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka pun pulang dari minimarket. Saat sampai di depan rumah, terdapat mobil polisi dan ambulans. Zelo sangat takut terjadi sesuatu. Setelah parkir, Zelo segera keluar dan masuk rumahnya yang dipenuhi polisi.

"Kyaaaa!" Zelo menjerit keras lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Daehyun menyusul masuk dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Eommaaaa!" Zelo terus menangis. Daehyun langsung memeluk Zelo yang memberontak ingin memeluk sang eomma.

"Eommaa banguuunnn!" Zelo terus mencoba melepaskan pelukan Daehyun yang begitu kuat tapi tenaga Daehyun lebih kuat.

Petugas ambulans segera mengangkat jasad sang eomma yang terdapat luka tusukan dibagian lehernya. Zelo segera diberi bius agar lebih tenang. Daehyun segera membawa Zelo ke kamar lalu kembali ke depan.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Daehyun kepada salah satu polisi.

"Eomma kalian mungkin tidak mengunci pintu ini sehingga ada orang yang masuk lalu menusuknya begitu saja."

"Tidak mungkin. Kami sudah menyuruh eomma untuk mengunci pintu dan tidak menerima tamu siapapun."

"Kami akan menelusuri hal ini lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui kronologi kejadian ini."

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja semenjak kematian eomma Zelo dan Daehyun. Polisi sudah menyelidiki hal ini, namun tidak ada petunjuk yang mengarah kepada Yongguk. Sehingga kasus ini ditutup dengan cepat. Zelo semakin menutup dirinya di kamar. Bahkan, ia tidak makan seharian. Daehyun yang melihat Zelo seperti itu sangat sedih.

Saat Daehyun ke kamar Zelo, terlihat Zelo masih duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Tatapannya kosong dan tidak berarti apa-apa. Lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya menandakan bahwa ia kurang tidur. Bahkan, pakaian yang ia kenakan masih sama dengan pakaian saat hari dimana eomma-nya meninggal.

"Zelo.." Daehyun duduk di samping Zelo menatap sang adik.

"Hyung.. Cabut tuntutan Jongup dan Youngjae, ne?" Tiba-tiba Zelo mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak diduga oleh Daehyun.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri semua ini. Jika kau ingin aku kembali seperti dulu, lakukanlah dan kita pergi dari kota ini bersama."

Seminggu kemudian, Daehyun mencabut tuntutan terhadap Jongup dan Youngjae. Dan seperti janjinya, Zelo dan Daehyun akan pindah sekolah dan meninggalkan Seoul. Tapi, Zelo juga meminta kepada Daehyun agar mereka mengadakan Farewell Party di sebuah hotel.

.

.

Malam ini tampak sangat ramai di hotel tempat pesta yang diadakan Zelo. Teman seangkatan Zelo dan Daehyun banyak yang datang. Setelah agak lama mereka tidak masuk sekolah karena kasus ini, banyak yang terkejut dengan pesta yang diadakan untuk perpisahan ini.

Tampak tiga pemuda sedang berkumpul di ujung ruangan. Ya, mereka adalah Yongguk, Jongup dan Youngjae.

_**#Flashback ON#**_

"_Apa ini?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menggenggam sebuah undangan._

"_Itu undangan Farewell Party yang diadakan Zelo dan Daehyun." Jawab Youngjae._

"_Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan ini? Apakah kita akan datang?" Tanya Jongup._

"_Tentu saja. Kita akan membuat pesta perpisahan ini menjadi perpisahan yang nyata." Jawab Yongguk dengan pasti._

"_Ma-maksudmu, kita akan membunuh mereka berdua?"_

_**#Flashback OFF#**_

"Aku tidak melihat Daehyun dan Zelo." Ucap Youngjae.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita berpencar, lalu selesaikan ini dan pergi." Perintah Yongguk. Mereka pun berpencar ke arah yang berbeda. Agak sulit menemukan orang yang dikenal di pesta ini. Selain karena dresscode yang ditentukan berwarna hitam, mereka juga diharuskan mengenakan topeng.

Saat Youngjae sedang mencari Zelo, seorang namja dengan topeng berwarna silver dan bulu dibagian ujungnya menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Permisi, apa kau butuh minum?" Youngjae mengangguk. Kemudian, namja tersebut memberikan segelas minuman berwarna biru muda dan Youngjae langsung menghabiskan minuman tersebut.

"Wah, sepertinya kau kehausan sekali, ya?" Youngjae mengangguk. Namja tersebut kemudian memberikan segelas air putih kepada Youngjae dan langsung dihabiskan oleh Youngjae yang memang saat itu benar-benar sedang kehausan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa panas?" Tiba-tiba namja tersebut langsung mencium bibir Youngjae dengan ganas dan membawanya ke toilet. Youngjae hanya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan namja tersebut. Kemudian namja tersebut membawa Youngjae ke salah satu kabin toilet lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"Ahh.." Desah Youngjae saat namja meremas kejantanan Yongjae dari luar.

"Apakah nikmat Youngjae?" Youngjae yang disebut namanya agak kaget dengan namja yang mengetahui namanya tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Youngjae." Namja tersebut melepas topengnya. Youngjae membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau.." Belum sempat Youngjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, busa banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Namja tersebut langsung mengenakan topengnya kembali dan keluar.

.

.

"Aish, daripada mencari Zelo dan Daehyun, lebih baik aku makan kue saja." Jongup mengambil sebuah cupcake berwarna pink. Lagu yang tadinya mengalun dengan klasik, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bernuansa diskotik karena datangnya seorang DJ yang dipesan. Seketika lampu berubah menjadi gelap dan hanya diterangi kerlap-kerlip warna-warni.

"Tak kusangka selera mereka tinggi juga."

"Sepertinya kau sedang sendiri" Seorang namja menghampiri Jongup.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Mau menemaniku di lantai dansa?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongup, namja tersebut langsung menarik lengan Jongup ke lantai dansa.

Mereka menari mengikuti irama musik. Namja tersebut tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongup kemudian mencium Jongup. Jongup membawa namja tersebut ke ujung ruangan sambil tetap menciumnya.

"Annyeong, Jongup." Namja tersebut menusuk Jongup tepat di jantungnya. Tiba-tiba topeng berwarna silver yang dikenakan namja tersebut lepas begitu saja dan Jongup sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namja tersebut segera memakai topengnya kembali dan membawa Jongup ke toilet.

.

.

"Kemana sebenarnya kedua namja pabo itu" Gerutu Yongguk yang tidak dapat menemukan Jongup dan Youngjae.

"Butuh minuman?" Seorang namja dengan topeng silver menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman. Namja tersebut langsung memberikan segelas minuman kepada Yongguk.

"Bisakah aku meminta air putih juga? Aku tidak ingin terlalu mabuk mala mini." Namja tersebut memberikan segelas air putih yang kemudian langsung diminum Yongguk secara gantian.

"Apa kau ada waktu sebentar?" Bisik namja tersebut di kuping Yongguk yang membuat Yongguk sedikit merinding.

"T-tentu saja." Tanpa menunggu lama, namja tersebut membawa Yongguk ke dalam kabin toilet yang tersisa tinggal satu dari tiga kabin.

Namja tersebut langsung mencium bibir Yongguk lalu mulai melepas pakaian Yongguk satu per satu juga melepas topeng putih yang dikenakanYongguk. Kemudian namja tersebut langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggoda, babyhh.." Desah Yongguk saat namja tersebut mulai memasukkan kejantanan Yongguk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Shh.. Ahh.. Terushh.." Namja tersebut langsung menghisap kejantanan Yongguk dengan cepat.

"Ahh.. I'm comeehh.." Saat Yongguk mencapai klimaksnya, namja tersebut sengaja mengeluarkan kejantanan Yongguk dari mulutnya.

Kemudian namja tersebut langsung mengambil sebuah suntikan dalam jas hitamnya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Yongguk, ia membius Yongguk di bagian lengan. Ia segera memakai pakaiannya dan juga memakaian pakaian kepada Yongguk.

.

.

"Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah datang malam ini. Aku dan Zelo harus pergi dari Seoul karena akan pindah ke Los Angeles besok pagi." Daehyun dan Zelo mengenakan pakaian yang sama malam ini. Juga dengan topeng dengan warna putih hanya berbeda motif saja.

Satu per satu tamu pulang meninggalkan hotel tempat Farewell Party diadakan. Tak terkecuali Zelo dan Daehyun yang kemudian pulang setelah bersalaman dengan para tamu.

Keesokan harinya, Daehyun ditelepon oleh kantor polisi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ada kejadian pembunuhan saat Farewell Party semalam diadakan.

"Siapapun pelakunya, sebaiknya cepat ditangkap dan tolong segera selesaikan." Daehyun menutup teleponnya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Zelo yang sudah mempersiapkan koper-koper untuk mereka bawa ke Amerika.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau yakin bahwa Yongguk bisa menjadi tersangka?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Minuman yang kau berikan pada Youngjae semalam sudah kucampurkan dengan obat perangsang dan narkoba dengan dosis yang tinggi sehingga Youngjae mati karena overdosis. Dan aku sudah menyuruhmu memberikannya air putih, bukan? Itu agar kau tidak ikut terkontaminasi dengan narkoba saat kau berciuman dengannya."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Jongup?"

"Aku menusuknya dengan pisau dan membawanya ke kabin toilet tepat di sebelah kabin Youngjae mati."

"Dan Yongguk?"

"Haha, keparat itu? Aku memberinya minuman yang berisi obat perangsang dan kemudian membuat dia seolah-olah pingsan setelah bermasturbasi dan membiusnya dengan cairan yang berisi narkoba dan bius agar tak sadarkan diri."

"Bagaimana jika polisi mengetahui bahwa ada sidik jarimu pada pisau yang nantinya mereka temukan?"

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku memakai sarung tangan saat menusuk Jongup dan memasukkan pisau tersebut ke dalam jas Yongguk."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika polisi memeriksa CCTV pada saat di hotel?"

"Aku sudah memperhitungkannya, hyung. Bukankah kita memakai pakaian yang sama saat melakukan eksekusi mereka? Semalam, aku menukar pakaianku dan Yongguk agar seolah-olah dialah pembunuh Youngjae dan Jongup."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Junhong." Ucap Daehyun sambil merangkul Zelo.

.

.

"Pagi, hyung." Daehyun membuka matanya saat Zelo membangunkannya. Zelo membawakan selembar roti dan teh pada sebuah nampan.

"Pagi, Junhong. Memang berbeda pagi hari di Seoul dan Los Angeles, ya?" Zelo hanya tersenyum.

Zelo kemudian menyalakan televisi dan mencari saluran TV Korea yang menayangkan berita.

_Seorang namja berinisial Y diduga melakukan pembunuhan terhadap kedua temannya saat pesta perpisahan. Ia membunuh temannya dengan memberikan narkoba dengan dosis tinggi. Dan menusuk salah satu temannya. Ia juga diduga menggunakan narkoba. Hari ini ia akan menjalani eksekusi karena telah terjerat pasal berlapis.._

Klik!

Daehyun mematikan televisi dan merangkul Zelo dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu lagi. Yang penting kita sekarang bisa hidup bebas dan tenang."

"Ne, hyung." Zelo membalikkan badannya dan menatap kedua mata Daehyun.

"I Love You, Zelo."

"I Love You, Daehyun."

"Yak! Kau seharusnya mengatakan 'I love you, too'. Lagipula kau harus memanggilku hyung dan.."

CUP~

"I Love You, Daehyun."

END

**Finally, ff ini selesai juga-_- setelah beberapa minggu kehilangan feel bikin ff ini, dan ternyata feel itu kembali datang dalam satu malam (apa ini-_-). Makasih buat yang udah nunggu. Dan lupakan author yang gila ini. RnR jangan lupa^^**


End file.
